urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallen Siren series
Fallen Siren series — by S.J. Harper (writing team of Jeanne C. Stein, Samantha Sommersby) Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Police Procedural Series Description or Overview Meet FBI Agents Emma Monroe and Zack Armstrong. She’s cursed. He’s damned. Together, they make one hell of a team. Emma Monroe is a Siren, cursed by the gods and bound to earth to atone for an ancient failure. She’s had many names and many lives, but only one mission: redemption. Now that she works missing persons cases for the FBI, it could be just a rescue away. Unless her new partner leads her astray. Special Agent Zack Armstrong just transferred into the San Diego Field Office. He’s a werewolf, doing his best to beat back the demons from his dark and dangerous past. As a former Black Ops sniper, he’s taken enough lives. Now he’s doing penance by saving them. Emma and Zack’s very first case draws them deep into the realm of the paranormal and forces them to use their own supernatural abilities. But that leaves each of them vulnerable, and there are lines partners should not cross. As secrets are revealed and more women go missing, one thing becomes clear: as they race to save the victims, Emma and Zack risk losing themselves. ~ EXCERPT ~ S.J. Harper Lead's Species *Siren Primary Supe *Gods, vampires, werewolves What Sets it Apart *Siren in the lead Narrative Type and Narrators * present tense/first person narrative told by Emma Monroe. Books in Series Fallen Siren series: # Cursed (2013) # Reckoning (2014) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * Captured (2014) Other Series by Author onsite Anna Strong Chronicles by Jeanne C. Stein World Building Setting San Diego Places: * Supernatural Elements ✥ Fallen Siren, gods, werewolves, Black Ops sniper, vampires, mad scientist, , , Glossary: * 'Groups & Organizations': * World Most humans are unaware of the sups surrounding them but their worlds inevitably collide, with Emma and Zack in the middle of it all. GR reader Protagonist ✥ Emma Monroe (formerly known as Ligea) is a siren working for the FBI to atone for letting Persephone be taken by Hades—Demeter will only let her get her life back if she doesn't fail in her job of finding and saving women—the way she failed with Persephone. Not only that, she's denied love - any man she loves and who loves her back is doomed to die. ~ GR Reader | Isa Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Author * Website: S.J. Harper — Urban Fantasy Author * Genres (together): Urban Fantasy * Genres (Samantha Sommersby): Paranormal Romance * Genres (Jeanne C. Stein): Urban Fantasy * Other Pen Names: Samantha Sommersby and Jeanne C. Stein Bio: S.J. Harper is the pen name for the writing team of Samantha Sommersby and Jeanne C. Stein, two friends who met at Comic-Con in San Diego and quickly bonded over a mutual love of good wine, edgy urban fantasy, and everything Joss Whedon. Samantha Sommersby left what she used to call her “real life” day job in the psychiatric field to pursue writing full-time in 2007. She is the author of more than ten novels and novellas including the critically acclaimed Forbidden series. She currently lives with her husband and cocker spaniel, Buck, in a century old Southern California Craftsman. Sam happily spends her days immersed in a world where vampires, werewolves, and demons are real, myths and legends are revered, magic is possible, and love still conquers all. Jeanne Stein is the national bestselling author of The Anna Strong Vampire Chronicles. She also has numerous short story credits, including most recently the novella, Blood Debt, from the New York Times bestselling anthology, Hexed. Her series has been picked up in three foreign countries and her short stories published in collections here in the US and the UK. She lives in Denver, CO where she finds gardening a challenge more daunting than navigating the world of mythical creatures. ~ About the Author - S.J. Harper Contributors Cover Artists * Artist: not listed — Source: ISFdb 'Other Contributors': * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: Roc * Author Page: # Cursed: Paperback, 288 pages, Pub: Oct 1st 2013—ISBN 0425263290 # Reckoning: Paperback, 292 pages, Pub: Oct 7th 2014—ISBN 0425263304 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Cursed (2013): Emma Monroe is a Siren, cursed by the gods and bound to earth to atone for an ancient failure. She’s had many names and many lives, but only one mission: redemption. Now that she works missing persons cases for the FBI, it could be just a rescue away. Unless her new partner leads her astray. Special Agent Zack Armstrong just transferred into the San Diego Field Office. He’s a werewolf, doing his best to beat back the demons from his dark and dangerous past. As a former Black Ops sniper, he’s taken enough lives. Now he’s doing penance by saving them. Emma and Zack’s very first case draws them deep into the realm of the paranormal and forces them to use their own supernatural abilities. But that leaves each of them vulnerable, and there are lines partners should not cross. As secrets are revealed and more women go missing, one thing becomes clear: as they race to save the victims, Emma and Zack risk losing themselves. ~ EXCERPT ~ S.J. Harper ✤ BOOK TWO—Reckoning (2014): Join Agents Emma Monroe and Zack Armstrong. She’s sacrificed. He’s suffered. They’ve both been betrayed. Now it’s time for a reckoning. Agent Emma Monroe has a secret. She’s a Fallen Siren, cursed by the gods and banished to Earth for her failure to prevent the kidnapping of Persephone. As an FBI agent she saves the lives of others believing redemption could be one rescue away. Her partner Zack is a werewolf and former Black Ops sniper who once carried out a string of questionable assignments. Now he’s determined to atone for his past. Ironically, there’s a portion of his past Zack doesn’t remember—an affair with Emma. Giving into their attraction for one another almost led to their undoing. Now it’s back to business as usual. While trying to unravel the mystery behind a series of kidnappings in Southern California, Emma and Zack become entangled with political tensions in the vampire and Were worlds. Not to mention the struggles they face in their relationship with one another. With so much uncertainty, they come to realize the only thing they can really count on is one another…or can they? ✤ BOOK THREE—: First Sentences # Cursed (2013) — You've seen one dark, rugged werewolf, you've seen them all. # Reckoning (2014) — What we're doing is wrong on so many levels. Quotes * Goodreads | S.J. Harper Quotes (Author of Cursed) ~ Goodreads * Fallen Siren Series ~ Shelfari *Jeanne C. Stein Quotes (Author of The Becoming) ~ GR *The Anna Strong Chronicles Series ~ Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain Cursed (Fallen Siren, #1) by S.J. Harper *Lists That Contain Reckoning (Fallen Siren, #2) by S.J. Harper Awards Read Alikes (suggestions) — If you like these, you may like this: Goodreads suggestions: * Grimm Agency series * Jessica McClain series * Prospero's War series * Agent of Hel series * Downside Ghosts series * H&W Investigation * Beri O'Dell series * Sentinels of New Orleans series * Siobhan Quinn series * Pax Arcana series * Night Tracker series * Shades of Fury series * Stormwalker series * Persephone Alcmedi series * Jinni series * Nikki Glass series * Dark Days series * Category links at bottom of page Notes See Also * UF Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * Fallen Siren ~ Author * Goodreads | Fallen Siren series by S.J. Harper ~ Goodreads * S J Harper ~ FF * Fallen Siren - Series Bibliography~ ISFdb * Fallen Siren Series~ Shelfari * Fallen Siren | Series ~ LibraryThing * Fallen Siren series by S. J. Harper ~ FictFact * S. J. Harper - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) World, Characters, etc: *Fallen Siren Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: *Review: Captured (Fallen Siren #0.5) by S.J. Harper | All Things Urban Fantasy *a GREAT read: Mini-ish Review--Captured by S.J. Harper *In My Humble Opinion: Captured (Fallen Siren 0.5) by S.J. Harper *Review: Cursed (Fallen Siren #1) by S. J. Harper | All Things Urban Fantasy *a GREAT read: Early Review--Cursed by S.J. Harper *Adult Review: Cursed by S.J. Harper - Candace's Book Blog *Review: Reckoning (Fallen Siren #2) by S.J. Harper | All Things Urban Fantasy *a GREAT read: Early Review--Reckoning by S.J. Harper *KT Book Reviews: Reckoning (Fallen Siren #2) by S.J. Harper Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: * Artist: *none listed Author: *S.J. Harper — Urban Fantasy Author *Goodreads | S.J. Harper (Author of Cursed) Community, Fan Sites: *(4) Jeanne C. Stein ~ FB *Jeanne C. Stein (@JeanneCStein) | Twitter *(4) Samantha Sommersby ~ FB *Samantha Sommersby (@samsommersby) | Twitter *Samantha Sommersby on Pinterest Gallery of Book Covers Cursed (Fallen Siren -1) by S.J. Harper.jpg|1. Cursed (2014—Fallen Siren series) by S.J. Harper ~ Excerpt|link=http://sjharper.me/cursed/#more-230 Reckoning (Fallen Siren #2) by S.J. Harper.jpg|2. Reckoning (2014—Fallen Siren series) by S.J. Harper ~ Excerpt|link=http://sjharper.me/reckoning/#more-93 Captured (Fallen Siren 0.5) by S.J. Harper.jpg|0.5. Captured (2014—Fallen Siren series) by S.J. Harper ~ Excerpt|link=http://sjharper.me/captured/#more-976 Category:Sirens Category:Paranormal Detectives as Main Supe Category:Weres and Shifters as Main Supe Category:Vampires as Main Supe Category:Gods Category:Mad Scientists Category:Greek Mythology Category:Police Procedural Category:Set in Los Angeles, San Francisco Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Paranormal Detectives: Cop or P.I. Category:Series Category:Female Lead